Connected
by thatbluenette
Summary: If a mission could change your life, would you go? (GrayxJuvia : GrUvia [Main] , NatsuxLucy (NaLu) , GajeelxLevy (GaLe/GajeVy) , JellalxErza (JeRza) , MirajanexLaxus (MiraXus). Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 01**

 **THE MISSION**

* * *

 **11/03/15**

* * *

 _"sometimes_

 _the things we_

 _can't change_

 _end up_

 _changing us"_

— _unknown_

* * *

It was one of those days where she would pick a moderate job early in the morning and just go to that job without company.

Juvia may be seen to go to a job together with Gray or Gajeel or Lisanna, but going to a job by herself is something she also enjoys since she can go wherever she want or she can consider that as a practice to whatever awaits for her in the future.

Sure she likes being around her 'Gray-sama' but... a day alone would be something does and been a routine for her once every month.

Juvia bit her lip as she scanned her surroundings. She couldn't be lost, right? She followed the villager's instruction for her to get to her client's house. But she couldn't figure out where her client's house is.

She sighed, sitting on a log. If she walked further more, she will enter into some kind of forest. She would've found the courage to search inside, but she's a little hungry and tired since she's traveling for the last 3 hours already and she haven't eaten too.

"Juvia should've taken the food Mira-san gave her..." she spoke softly, rubbing her grumbling tummy.

"Juvia is so hungry... what should she do?" she panicked weakly, scanning the area for any food. But she found none. Even a single fruit.

" _Onee-chan_ " she jumped in surprise when she heard the voice, standing up and prepared herself for battle.

Once she saw who's the owner of the voice is, she sighed and brought her hands down limply on her sides.

The one who called her is a [very] cute little girl with black hair–no, raven, wavy long raven hair. The little girl is sitting on a branch if a big tree, making the bluenette a little worried.

"Little girl, you might-"

"Onee-chan, are you hungry?" the little girl asked, cutting her off from what she's going to say.

"N-No I'm not-" Juvia was cut off–again–by the grumbling of her stomach as the little girl grinned. And she swear she see that grin as something familiar to her.

"Well, onee-chan's tummy says the opposite of what onee-chan said." she smiled and I just stared at her.

She stood up from the branch she'd been sitting on since I saw her and I seriously thought that she would fall but she jumped like she'd been jumping from trees for the rest of your life.

Juvia was about to talk when the little girl brought out a bread.

The bluenette stared at the raven haired girl, confusion in her eyes. Is this girl offering her bread to her?

"Onee-chan can take it. Rin can just get another one when she gets back her house." the little girl–Rin said, and Juvia just can't help but walk close to the girl. And when she's a meter near the girl, she kneeled down so she's the same height as hers.

The bluenette still hesitated so she slowly raised her hand to be assured that the little girl is really saying the truth.

The little raven haired girl sighed, reaching out to grab Juvia's raised hand and placed the bread on her palm.

"There." Rin said while smiling and stared into Juvia's eyes. And somehow... Juvia felt... better–no, something... something that she couldn't put into words.

"Is anyone there?" Juvia blinked and turned to her back to see an old lady coming towards them.

She made eye contact with the lady but when she turned around to see Rin... she found _nothing._

 _She left?_

Juvia looked at her hand, staring at the bread resting on her palm before turning to the old lady once again.

The bluenette slowly stood up, still wondering where and looked around to see if she could see the little girl once again. But she couldn't see a hint of raven hair around so she glanced to the lady who was also looking at her with an eyebrow raised–which made her flinch a little.

"Uhmm... Hi... Ju-Juvia is looking for the person called... Miss... Kumiko-"

"Oh! You must be a Fairy Tail mage!" the old lady said excitedly.

"Uhh... Yes. Juvia is a Fairy Tail mage." Juvia said nervously as the old lady started walking towards her.

"Come, come, my house is this way. Ohh I've been waiting for this day to come!" the old lady pulled Juvia's arm into the woods.

Juvia kept quiet while eating the bread little Rin gave her, letting the old lady pull her to their destination.

After a minute or two of running, the lady immediately stopped, making Juvia stumble a little.

"We're here!" the old lady sang. Juvia looked at where the lady is looking and gasped.

The first thing she saw is fire. But what amazed her is that... people are dancing around the fire. They're like...

 _"Welcome to our tribe!"_ an old man appeared with weird clothing same as the old lady.

Since the old man shouted, the attention of the people who are dancing around the fire was averted to hers and all of them went excitedly towards her.

"Is she our savior?"

"It's a mage! Our prayers are heard!"

"She's beautiful!"

"The heaven's have heard our prayers!"

The people surrounded the bluenette while she just awkwardly smiled and greeted each people in delight.

"Step back, people!" the old lady yelled and they all went away to Juvia. Immediately.

The old lady smiled after her outburst, looking at the old man.

"I told you requesting for a mage will solve our problem." the old lady spoke directly to the old man.

She then turned to Juvia, smiling sweetly at her.

"Dear, this is my husband, Saburo, the Leader of our tribe. And I am the one that requested. My name is Kumiko."

"It all happened last week, when a news was heard from one of our tribes-people came to us." Saburo paused. "One said that they saw a girl around ten, while another said that they saw a little girl around five."

"But what's more intriguing is..." Kumiko paused, looking at me intently.

"Another news came about a little girl lurking around the forest and at the same time, we saw a little girl too. They reported the same features of the girl we had seen. Same eyes, hair, clothes... everything. We concluded of them as ghosts. But we're not sure." she continued.

"Also... loses of food had increased. But no loses of valuable things are said." Saburo added, showing me a paper with some kind of drawing...

" _That_ are the sketch of the seen kids... so far, these two are the only ones seen around." Kumiko said.

"This, is the girl that's seen. She seems to be in the age of ten years old." she pointed at the girl on the drawing. She's sitting on a branch of a tree, eating an apple.

 _'Base from the picture, she really looks like ten. Mature and beautiful. She has long hair but since it's a sketch, Juvia can't figure out what color it is. Her eyes though... I know those eyes. It's so familiar. Soft yet glaring and intense at the same time. Her features made her more appealing than a normal ten year old._ ' the bluenette thought in her mind as the old lady switch that paper into another one.

"And this is the little girl that they saw in the forest and we saw at the same time here." Kumiko said and pointed at a girl standing in front of a bonfire–the bonfire Juvia saw earlier.

 _'It is a little girl. Estimated to be four or five. Her eyes looked like the girl in the first sketch. Maybe they're sisters? But the little girl has curly hair and the other one has a straight one._ ' she said in her mind and narrowed her eyes, trying to find out what's bothering her.

' _Wait... this little girl... she reminds me so much of that-_ ' Juvia's eyes widened as realization sank in her mind.

 _'Oh Mavis this is the little girl that gave me the bread!'_

A certain dark haired ice mage entered the guild doors a little louder than usual, making a white haired barmaid and a drinking brunette turn to the noise.

The dark haired ice mage, Gray scanned the guild, as if looking for someone.

The white haired barmaid, Mirajane and drinking brunette, Cana snickered.

They saw Gray sighed in defeat, walking towards the bar where the two are.

When Gray was seated on a stool, he ordered Mira a beer, which is a little unusual for him since he only drink when he's sad or alone.

When Mira returned with his beer, he immediately gulped the whole glass of beer.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Mira can't help but ask. A little worry in her tone.

Beside Gray, Cana, who was drinking smirked, bringing down her barrel.

"Bet he's missing for Juvia." she teased.

Gray groaned in annoyance, yet Mira wasn't that blind to see the hint of red in his cheeks.

The white haired barmaid smiled, contented.

"Don't worry, Gray. She just went out on a job." Mira assured her friend, refilling his glass.

"Alone?" he turned to look at her and drank his beer.

"Yes" Mira answered.

"Without anyone? Not even Gajeel?" Gray asked again.

"Gajeel is on a job with Levy, remember? Besides, Juvia is strong enough to capture ghosts, ya know?" Cana answered for Mira, making Gray scoff.

"It's been two days and they're still not done with the job?" Gray scoffed and he realized something.

"Wait... did you just said that Juvia's... capturing ghosts?" Gray questioned, terrified.

"The request is about a mysterious sighting of ghosts that are kids. Juvia said she's not afraid if ghosts so she just picked that job." Mira said with a finger on the side of her lips.

"Juvia-san went on a job to capture ghosts?!" a certain bluenette joined the conversation, they all looked at little Wendy with a terrified look.

"Ghosts are _not_ true, child." Carla scolded, but Wendy still looked terrified.

"Is it true?" Lucy asked, shock. "Juvia's capturing ghosts?!" she looked horrified.

"A real man captures ghosts!" Elfman shows up, praising Juvia for being a man.

"Really? Wow, Juvia beats ice prick for being brave by capturing ghosts." Natsu then speaks, calling Gray nicknames.

"Wha'd ya say, fire breath?" Gray immediately stood up, starting a brawl.

Mirajane can't help but sigh in the situation.

 _'Well, we're fairies after all.'_

* * *

"Help! Help!" a loud scream made Juvia startled, standing up in shock as a woman come inside the house of Saburo and Kumiko.

The woman went to hold Kumiko's arms.

"Calm down, Eika. What happened?" Kumiko calmly asked the woman and the woman named Eika looked at her in teary eyes.

"The ghosts! They're in the town!" she panicked and Juvia's eyes widened.

Saburo and Kumiko turned to me and I nodded.

"Show Juvia where."

It was a disaster. The house is full of scattered food everywhere.

"Are you sure ghosts are the one who did this, Eiko?" Kumiko asked the woman and Eiko nodded.

"I saw them with my own eyes, Kumiko. I saw the devil's eyes." Eiko loudly whispered, making it very audible to Juvia.

The bluenette scanned the house. 'It is clean aside from the scattered food on the floor. It is hardly a ghost's doing. But who knew.. maybe it is a ghost's doing.' Juvia thought and picked up an apple with a bite on it.

"Is this the ghost's doing, also?" Juvia presented the bitten apple to Eiko and she nodded.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes on the apple.

 _'How can a ghost bite? They're like... dead and cannot touch anything, right?_ ' Juvia said in her mind and tilted the apple to see the bite clearly.

 _'Although... the bite is small... it looks like it is bitten by a child.'_

"It is the first time these ghosts did something like this." Saburo commented.

 _'Juvia thinks that this job is gonna take longer than she thought it would.'_

After the accident, Juvia wandered the forest alone, trying to recall the happenings and information she got today.

 _'First, are they even ghosts? I mean... the child earlier held my hand and that child looked exactly like the sketch of one of the ghosts! Also, the bite on the apple. Ghosts cannot ear, right?_ ' Juvia thought harder, trying to figure out what to do.

She's too carried away with her moment of thinking that she didn't realized that she was walking further away from the tribe.

What caught her attention is the slight rustling of a bush, making her more alert and in a battle position.

"Who's there?" Juvia asked, a little calmer than she is inside. It's already near sundown and she's thankful for that.

Fear rushed into her veins when a giggle was heard.

 _'Oh Mavis are they the ghosts?_!' she panicked.

"Ya know, there's nothing to be afraid of here."

Juvia was startled and turned to look at the one who spoke. It is a girl.

The girl in the first sketch.

Although... she looked more fiercer and tougher than in the sketch. And since it's only a sketch with only black for color, she only noticed that this girl has black hair with a few blue highlights that complimented her hair a lot.

The girl was sitting comfortably on a branch of a tree–' _what is it with branches?_ ' Juvia asked herself–while eating an apple.

"What? Are you just gonna stare me like that and ask yourself if I'm truly a ghost or not?" the girl asked while laughing, throwing away the apple and standing up on the branch, jumping and landing easily on the ground.

"Sorry to keep your hopes up but..." she's only a meter away from Juvia and the girl leaned in, smirking.

 _"I'm not a ghost."_

Those four words made Juvia both relieved and panicked. What should she do now that the girl's not really a ghost? Should she capture the girl and present her to the tribe for proof?

"You don't have to be like that, Mizuki-nee." another voice came and Juvia looked at where it cane from and gasped.

"Hey! Aren't you the onee-chan Rin gave her bread to?"

Juvia was shocked as realization hit her.

 _'So that's how they came up in the same time! They're twins! Same in everything! How can Juvia not think of that?'_ Juvia said in her mind as she continued to stare at the three girls in front of her.

"What did I told you about following me?" the girl in the first sketch that is called and identified as Mizuki asked the twins in an angry tone.

The twins looked at her in an innocent manner.

"We did not followed you. We just wanted to walk around." the other twin–not Rin–explained, making Mizuki groan in annoyance.

"Sister, Rin is wondering what you and onee-chan from earlier are talking about." Rin spoke.

 _'It is not a question. Not a command either. It is a request._ ' Juvia thought.

Mizuki turned her attention to Juvia once again.

"Nothing." Mizuki mumbled and closed her eyes.

Rin walked closer to Juvia and Juvia kneeled, making them face to face once again.

"Rin, what are you-" Mizuki was cut off.

"Can Rin have your hand?" she asked and Juvia can't help but do what she said.

Rin placed both of her hands on top of hers. Her palms covered her palm and Juvia saw the inside glowed blue.

That's when she felt something cold. And when Rin removed her hands on top of hers, Juvia gasped.

 _It's a rose... made of ice._

* * *

"Do you think Juvia was successful in her mission?" Lucy brought out the topic they last heard earlier that day. It's not yet spoken after the brawl Natsu and Gray created.

"Of course it's successful, I saw Juvia kick assess and I bet she's on her way home now." Natsu said while eating his dinner. Though, the words are still clear.

"It's already dark. Maybe Juvia-san will be staying in the night so that she could capture the ghosts while it's dark." Wendy suggested and Erza–who just came that afternoon nodded.

"You're right. Ghosts normally attack during night. It's best to catch them at this time." Erza spoke before getting a spoonful from the piece of cake on her plate.

Before anyone could comment further, the guild doors were opened, and since a few only goes in the guild at this time, they all turned their heads to who it is.

" _Juvia_!" they all seemed shock when they saw the bluenette standing there. They didn't expected her to come home early, after all.

Juvia just looked at them with confused eyes before closing the guild doors.

"Are they with you?" Erza asked and stood up from her stool, leaving her now empty plate.

There stood two kids beside Juvia and another one behind her leg, hiding.

Juvia turned to the certain little girl behind her left leg who's looking at her with fear in her eyes. The bluenette can't help but smile sweetly at her.

"Don't be afraid, Rin. They are all my nakama. _And now, you're gonna be one of them too."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Haiii! Who likes it? It just came in my mind so... no hate! Also, I made a few OC's–it's a little bit new to me since the last time I made OC's is on my Wattpad FT story.

By the way, is Gray a little OOC? I mean... I'm just a little curious because I made this last night and it's like 12:50am when I finished this, maybe my mind is too sleepy that it didn't worked that well. Hahahah.

Oh! Also, this story will be a **GrayxJuvia (GrUvia)** fanfic but these are the other ships as well; **NatsuxLucy (NaLu), GajeelxLevy (GaLe/GajeVy), JellalxErza (JeRza) & MirajanexLaxus (MiraXus).**

I'm thinking of a few ships as well but I don't know if you'll like them or not so I want you guys to pick here:

 **\- StingxYukino (StingYu)**

 **\- RoguexKagura (RoGura)**

 **\- LyonxMeredy (LyRedy)** –they're cute so yep.

 **\- ElfmanxEvergreen (ElfGreen)**

 **\- RomeoxWendy (RoWen)**

 **\- BickslowxLisanna (BickSanna)**

That's all! Please do answer my question about the ship, and if Gray was OOC. I will need it for the next Chapter! Bye!

 **-rossyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Rin, Erin & Mizuki**

* * *

 **02/02/16**

* * *

 _"every_

 _life is_

 _complicated,_

 _every mind_

 _a kingdom_

 _of unmapped_

 _mysteries."_

 _—dean koontz_

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

* * *

"Onee-chan, where are we going?" I looked below to see the little raven-haired girl tugging at my dress. I smiled down at her.

"At Juvia's place, Fairy Tail Hills. It is where Juvia lives." I answered, and she nodded with her lips shaped in an 'O'.

"So... this Fairy Tail hills... do they have an air-conditioner?" the other raven-haired girl asked, Rin's twin, Erin.

I stopped walking and they stopped too. I placed a finger on the side of my lips and pretended to be thinking.

"Well... actually... no." I tried not to giggle when I saw all of their faces turned into a disappointment one, especially Erin. But I smiled and removed the finger on the side of my lips.

"But Juvia has one in her room, we can use it tonight." I excitedly said and all of them cheered, Mizuki smiled a little for the first time but I can see the contentment in her eyes.

When I spent time with them, I also learned a lot about them. Especially the twins, which I find the very joyful kids I've ever saw. But what I like about Mizuki is that she's a mysterious girl that I would want to know more about. I mean, I like to know more about the people who only share a few information about them and lets you figure out who they are by their actions.

Although I only know a few about her that I just learned awhile ago; she just turned eleven, she's very protective of her sisters, she likes apples, she hates bananas, and that she doesn't like people with blonde hair–including Lucy-san.

All of them are based from what I observed today–but I asked her age to Rin so... it's an exception.

Well... it all happened like this...

When Juvia, Rin, Erin and Mizuki came, we are greeted by Erza-san, who welcomed the three to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"Are they joining Fairy Tail?" Erza-san asked when we're downstairs, I looked behind me to see them familiarizing themselves and I looked back to Erza-san, giving her a frown.

"Juvia asked them earlier about it. The twins seem to be overjoyed and young that they don't know what a guild is. And the older one..." I paused to look quickly at Mizuki to see her glaring at me before I went back at my explanation.

"Well... she said she'll be thinking about it. They don't seem to know what a guild is too... so Juvia's thinking that after maybe weeks or days of staying here in Fairy Tail, maybe Mizuki will agree in it." I suggested and Erza-san stared at me with a hand on her chin before nodding.

"Yes... you have a point in there." she said.

"Juvia!" I then turned to the one who greeted me, Lucy-san.

I smiled at her and greeted her as well, returning the favor.

"So... how was the... ghost hunting?" Lucy-san asked, nervousness in her eyes.

I blink and tilted my head in confusion. I just stared at them before realization sank in my mind.

"Oh! Lucy-san must have thought that Juvia's mission earlier is about capturing ghosts. Well... it was but then they weren't actually ghosts." I pointed my head towards the three sisters behind me and all of their eyes widened.

"Wait... so you mean that these three are... thought to be ghosts?" Natsu-san asked and I nodded.

"Mizuki-nee doesn't like being seen by others but since we have to eat and live, we don't have any choice but to steal food." Erin spoke while smiling brightly next to her twin.

All of them turned to her, smiling and saying how cute the twins are.

Although my gaze turned to Mizuki, she's glaring at something. Or someone.

I tried to find who she's glaring to and found... _Natsu-san?_

I looked at Mizuki again, but she already looked away from Natsu-san.

* * *

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

I spared a glance at Mizuki again, good thing she's not looking though. But then, something familiar came to my mind when I saw her hair getting blown away by the wind where she's facing right now. She's facing the moon.

She looks like-

"Juvia-nee-chan, is this Fairy Hills?" Rin asked and I looked at what she's pointing at.

"Uh... Yes. That's it." I smiled and walked inside. We went to where my room is and when we got there, I brought my keys out. I unlocked the door to my room and went in, turning on the lights.

"Woahhh!" the twins said in awe before squealing. They both ran to my bed and plopped on it. They sighed.

I turned to Mizuki and smiled, giving her space to come in. She just looked at me and quietly walk in. She first looked around—maybe for security or something.

As I locked the door behind me, the twins are playing around and Mizuki was sitting quietly on the chair beside my study table.

I walked to the air conditioner and turned it on. The twins cheered. I smiled. After turning the air conditioner on, I brought out a nightgown from my wardrobe and a towel hanged outside my wardrobe.

"I'll just take a shower. The snacks are there in the refrigerator." I pointed at the kitchen "You can eat whatever like." I added, winking at them.

Rin and Erin grinned at me. My eyes widened.

 _That grin... I think I know that somewhere... But **where**?_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

I frowned.

 _I can't sleep_.

I slowly sat up carefully to not wake up the twins. I scanned the room.

 _Where's Mizuki?_

I walked to the open balcony, the light of the moon visible. I peeked and saw Mizuki leaning her arms on the railing, her back faced to me. She's wearing one of my pajamas. The wind passed through her, her hair dancing in the process.

I quietly walked to where she is, leaning my arms on the railing.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. She didn't looked surprised at all, she didn't even flinched nor look my way.

"I'm not used to the environment." she answered calmly. I averted my eyes to the scenery in front of me. Magnolia. Fairy Hills is on a high ground, and my apartment's balcony has one of the greatest sceneries.

"Juvia's just wondering but... why are you in that forest? How about your parents?" I asked, I saw Mizuki bow down through the corner of my eye.

"Rin, Erin, and I... we... one day we just woke up, lying on the grass. Knowing nothing but our names and that we're sisters. We don't even know what parents mean." she whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I frowned.

I know what it feels like to know nothing about my parents. What it feels like to be abandoned.

"Not a memory?" I asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Not a single one." she said, smiling bitterly.

"Juvia knows what it feels like to be in your position." I whispered, eyes on the distance up ahead. I smiled sadly.

"But... everything has a reason. Giving up would be pointless. And so, Juvia gave up hoping that my parents would come back to her." I paused. "You should take care of your sisters. Fairy Tail would help you if you want." I continued and smiled at her. Mizuki smiled sadly.

 _"I guess._.." she said, her voice almost breaking.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON's POV**

* * *

In the woods, a girl closed her eyes and felt the breeze pass through her, her pink hair dancing with the wind in process. She opened them once again, revealing a pair of pink eyes like her hair.

" _Meredy_!"

She was brought back to reality and ran to her blue haired friend.

"Oh my..." she stared at the child on Jellal's arms. She's wounded.

"We need to bring her somewhere to heal." Jellal firmly said. Meredy looked at him, confused.

"But _where_?" she asked. Jellal looked down at the little girl on his arms with sad eyes.

 _"Fairy Tail"_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hiiiiii! I've been SOOOO inactive lately! My laptop's not working properly so I kind of hated it. But since my cousin that will stay here at my house for a week has one, I got an opportunity to update! yay! Anyways... sorry for the VERY LATE update and the VERY CLIFFHANGER ending.

By the way, please do vote here of any OTPs you would like to add here in my story. You can vote as many as you like! **\- JellalxErza (JeRza) - GajeelxLevy (GaLe/GajeVy) - StingxYukino (StingYu) - RoguexKagura (RoGura) - LyonxMeredy (LyRedy)–they're cute so yep. - ElfmanxEvergreen (ElfGreen) - RomeoxWendy (RoWen) - BickslowxLisanna (BickSanna)**

I promise I'll try my best to update soon! Bye bye!

 **-rossyla**


End file.
